


The cry of your bones

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: (or is he?), Angst, Biting, Blasphemy probably, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rin in Panties, Succubi & Incubi, Yep I went there, but for maybe two seconds, for like a minute - Freeform, haru's tagged as a character but he's comatose pretty much the whole time, just letting everyone know, let's not talk about how old rin is, makoto is human, makoto's in uni, porn with more plot than is necessary, probably inaccurate demon stuff i pulled out of my ass, rin is inhuman, so is haru probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto summons a demon to wake Haru from a coma. The demon is not what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cry of your bones

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this has like a sentence of porn in it i just love spooky shit a lot

He flicks the lighter on and off, watching his room as it illuminates and disappears into darkness. He’s done everything he’s meant to- salt in a pentagram, candles at each point, sigils drawn in blood on the floor. All that’s left is the fire and words. It’s been six months and three days since he first started this, waking up after a night spent shutting up his emotions with cheap beer to find the eighth page of Google results for “How to bring your best friend back to life” open on his laptop. One of the results had caught his eye, and when he’d clicked on it, he’d ended up on a hideously sparkly angelfire page from 2003 on demon summoning.

It’d been unthinkable at first, obviously. Demons didn’t exist. They couldn’t. That would have to mean God existed too, and that couldn’t be right either. If there was a God, Haru wouldn’t be in a coma. But a Devil without a God standing in its way would be a very successful one, and seemed more and more plausible by the day. From this he’d decided that even if he did summon a demon, there was no way it would help him- it would just destroy what was left of his life. But then, a doctor had come up behind him one night as he’d sat at the side of Haru’s hospital bed, placed a hand on his shoulder, and quietly told him that he would most likely never wake up. That Haru’s parents were considering turning off his life support.

The next day, he’d checked out a book on demons from the university library, trying to ignore the librarian’s judgemental look and the tug in his stomach telling him that this was a bad idea.

From there, he’d searched every form of mythology that mentioned demons, from Christianity to Haitian Vodou, searching for the parts the stories had in common with each other, trying to find the true way to summon a demon. His research had been meticulous and exhausting, and he’d considered giving up more times than he had fingers. His grades had been slipping, and all his friends that weren’t comatose had begun to drift away from fear of how introverted he’d become. But each time, he thought of his best friend lying in his bed in the hospital, and forced himself to keep going. He would have left it if Haru had just drowned after hitting his head on a rock that night. He couldn’t imagine a more fitting end for him than to sink into the sea. But he’d washed up on the shore, and was now left to the mercy of tubes and wires. He couldn’t let Haru die like that.

And so, he found himself here, in his room. Not all of the sources he’d found suggested a time, but he figured midnight would be best. Between morning and night, between life and death.

He knew it had to be now. Otherwise, he would lose his nerve, and Haru would certainly die.

With shaking hands, he lights each of the candles, making sure not disturb the salt. Doing so would allow the demon to escape, and all hell would literally break loose.

His laughter at his own terrible joke surprises him, and it rings out helplessly through the room. What was he doing? There was no way demons could be real! This was obviously a stupid waste of his time.

Still, if he’s come this far, there’s no point in turning back. That would be more dangerous than starting the ritual at all.

His mouth is dry, and he stutters as he reads off the tiny, scribbled-on piece of paper in his hands containing summoning and banishing incantations.

“Ego sum Makoto. Daemon, esto subjecto voluntati meae ad ligandum me.”

Silence.

Then,

“You don’t need any of that, you know.”

Makoto spins around, launching a punch but meeting nothing but air. He stares, panting and desperately scanning his room. He’d heard a voice, felt a breath on his ear, but there was nothing. No one. He’s alone in his room.

He presses his palm to his face, breathing slowing to a regular pace. He’d imagined it. Of course he had. He’d been stupid to think this would ever work. Demons didn’t exist.

“You can’t summon us. You don’t have to, anyway. We’re always around. You just have to need for us to show up.”

He couldn’t have been imagining it that time. He rips his hand away from his face as he turns frantically, searching desperately for whoever, _whatever_ , had been speaking.

“Up here.”

His head tilts back so slowly that he swears time has forgotten how to move.

A figure clad in black grins at him from the ceiling and gives a little wave.

“Hi there.”

Makoto doesn’t even scream. He just sinks onto his bed and shakes, staring at his hands.

“Sorry, people usually like a bit of theatrics. Maybe this isn’t your style.”

In movies, there’s always _something_ , a finger snap, or some other sound effect when the demon uses its power. But here, there’s just a complete absence of noise. It’s like it’s been sucked out of the world. Crickets don’t chirp. People outside stop moving. Makoto stops breathing.

Then, it’s all back, like the universe has been set into fast forward, and his eyes snap up from his hands, his stomach lurching as a single, breathy moan floats from the pentagram.

It’s sitting in the middle of the salt, or, rather, lying in it, propped up on one elbow. It’s still all in black, but not the hoodie and jeans it had on before- it’s in lacy black panties and heels. One hand twists a strand of red hair, and the other runs over a nipple. “This better?” it asks, and throws its head back and laughs.

Makoto stumbles to his feet, grabbing the crumpled piece of paper and hastily reading off it. “Exorcizamus vos omnis immundus spiri-“

It points at him, and sound disappears. He tries to move his lips, they’re stuck, he can’t breathe, can’t move, can’t-

Sound hits him again, midnight suddenly louder than it has any right to be. He slumps back, clutching his chest and coughing. The demon rises to its feet, heels tapping purposefully on the wooden floor of his dorm as it steps towards him. It stops at the very edge of the pentagram, gingerly dusts aside the salt with its shoe, and continues on its way. Makoto does nothing but stare, and when it reaches him, he doesn’t move as it slowly winds its arms around his neck and presses their bodies together. It’s only when he gathers the courage to meet its gaze that he realises exactly how far in over his head he is.

 “Firstly, that won’t work either. I can’t leave until you’re done with me, and I’m done with you. Secondly, stop thinking of me as ‘it’. That’s rude. I’m a he, not a rock.”

Makoto tries to take a shocked step back, and it- he- sighs, tightening his hold.

“No, I’m not reading your thoughts. I can just _tell_. I’ve been in this business for a while. By the way, your Latin is awful. Good thing you didn’t need it to summon me, or you’d be fucked.”

Makoto’s frozen. He did it. He has a demon in his room. He can save Haru.

The demon raises an eyebrow at him. “You gonna say something, or are you just going to stare?”

“I need your help.” He blurts, and the demon laughs.

“Yeah, no shit. I know everything already. Friend’s in a coma, you want him out, I’m your last resort. We find you because of your need, so it’s fairly obvious that I’d know what you were after.”

“If you come based on need, why didn’t you save him? He needed saving.”

The demon bites the inside of his mouth, uncomfortable for the first time. “Not my jurisdiction.”

Makoto clenches his fist, but there’s that loss of sound and he can’t move his arm to take a swing at the demon. “Not so fast, Makoto.”

“How do you know my name?”

He laughs again. He’s probably having a fucking field day. “You seem to have forgotten that I already know everything about you. I’m Rin.”

That catches him off guard. “Rin?”

Rin wrinkles his nose. “What’s wrong with my name?”

“I thought it would be something…”

“What? Something like Beelzebub or Focalor? I’ve got a name like that, but it’s not for you. Rookie mistake, by the way, trying to summon with your real name. You’d be in deep shit if I hadn’t showed up.”

He stares down at Rin, who’s surprisingly short for what he is, face scrunched up in confusion. His eyes widen with realization. “I could control you if I knew it.”

Annoyance twists his perfect face. “You already have all the control you need. I can help you, but I need two things from you.”

“What?” he says, stomach coiling with fear. He’s prepared to give him anything, but it doesn’t stop him from feeling apprehensive.

He’d expected something to be slightly wrong with his teeth, of course. Maybe his canines being a little longer or sharper than ones a human would have. He did not expect the set of points that appear when Rin grins at him, and he isn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed them earlier. They’re as bright and sharp as the sun, and most likely just as deadly. Makoto can’t do anything but stare at them as a hand runs down the back of his neck, then forward to unashamedly grope his chest and stomach, and finally settles on his cock through his pants.

“The first of them is this.”

Makoto jerks back in shock, only Rin’s incredibly strong hold stopping him from falling on his ass. He stares, his lips moving, but no sound coming out. Rin looks almost disappointed at his surprise.

“Makoto, I’m in fucking panties right now. What kind of demon did you think I was?”

He finally remembers how to make his voice work. “You’re an incubus!”

Rin removes his hand from Makoto’s crotch and reaches up, patting his hair condescendingly. “Smart boy. If you want your friend back, you’re going to need to fuck me. I hope for your sake and mine you’ve got lube, because the whole thing you damn humans came up with about us being self-lubricating is a myth.”

Makoto’s only been half listening to Rin, too busy trying to understand what’s going on. “You’re a sex demon. You’re a fucking sex demon. And you want me to-”

“It’s not about me wanting it. We come based on the individual’s need, and so, the incubus or succubus that is sent will be the human it’s sent to’s ‘type’. You’re pointing the finger with one hand and jacking off with the other here.”

Makoto lets out a weak laugh, still gawping at Rin. “I can’t believe this.”

The hand in his hair grips his head like a steel vice. “Listen well, boy. A cute redhead in nothing but panties is in your dorm, begging you,” on these two words, Rin’s voice turns breathy, and he flutters his eyelashes mockingly in a way that does strange but wonderful things to Makoto’s stomach, “to fuck him, and helping you save your best friend. What could possibly be bad about that?”

“What’s the second thing you need?”

“Your soul.”

Makoto starts at the bluntness of his reply. Of course, he’d been expecting it, or something similar to it- Demons could only bring back a life if they were given something of equal value. Nonetheless, he feels uncertain as he watches Rin’s eyes- Could he really give up his soul?

He thinks of his best friend, broken and rotting in hospital. Yes, he could.

“I’ll do it.”

Rin smiles, and those sharp teeth glint. “Good. We need to seal the pact, though.”

“How do we do that?”

Rin’s lips press against his, and he gives a shocked gasp that’s quickly swallowed up by Rin’s mouth. He’s frozen for a second, but then he begins to kiss back, his hands going from shaking in the air to sliding down Rin’s bare back, stopping just above his ass. _Smoke_ , he thinks, his eyes closing as his tongue presses into Rin’s, _he tastes like smoke._ He kisses Rin hesitantly, gently, until he makes a soft sound of annoyance and sinks his teeth into Makoto’s bottom lip, raking his nails harshly down Makoto’s back.  He pulls back, ready to ask what the hell is going on, but Rin’s expression silences him. He leans in and licks Makoto’s blood off his lip. “There,” he said, breathing strangely harshly for a being that shouldn’t need to breathe, “It’s done.”

Makoto runs his tongue over his bottom lip, unsurprised to find the cut healed. “Good.” He says, before pulling Rin down onto his bed and kissing him hard. Rin gives a strange sound that almost sounds like a purr and squirms under him pleasantly. He can feel the grind of their cocks through their clothing, and it’s making him embarrassingly hard. Then again, Rin feels about the same, which is good, to say the least. When Makoto pulls back to breathe, Rin asks, “You have lube, right?” and Makoto’s still so lost in the taste of their kiss he forgets how to respond.

“Uh, yeah.” He says, eventually.

“Where?”

“Bathroom. Hang on, I’ll-”

“No.” Rin wraps a leg around Makoto’s hips to keep him still, and the absence of sound feels like a bucket of water’s been dumped on his head. Rin’s forehead wrinkles slightly in concentration. That’s strange. He didn’t need to work this hard to use his powers before. Is he alright? Before he can ask any questions, he feels something smack him in the back of the head, and he winces both at the impact of the object and the way sound rushes back into his ears. Ow.

Blinking, he studies the object and discovers it’s a bottle of lube. His bottle of lube. The one from his bathroom. He rolls off Rin and uncaps it, going to slick up his fingers with it.

“You don’t need to do that.”

Rin’s voice surprises him. “What do you mean? You said incubi didn’t self-lubricate.”

That earns him a sharp, toothy grin. “Nice use of plural there, smart boy. Good memory, too. No, I meant I’d do it myself.”

Makoto studies Rin, taking in his broad chest, hard stomach, and beautiful thighs. Rin was right. There was a gorgeous man in panties in his room, and he hadn’t fucked anyone in months. If he was going to hell, he might as well have a good time getting there.

He pushes Rin onto his back, spreading apart his legs, and catching sight of his sharp grin as he kicks his heels off. “No,” he says, leaning in closer and looking up at Rin, “I’d rather do it myself.”

Rin’s smile widens in a way that suggests he’s about to make another sarcastic remark. Makoto cuts him off by licking a long stripe along his cock through his panties. Rin makes a sound like he’s choking, and Makoto peels down the lace slightly and sucks the head of his cock into his mouth. Rin’s hands bury themselves in his hair, and his nails are sharp as they dig into his head. Encouraged, Makoto takes a deep breath through his nose and takes it in further. He’s not great at blowjobs and he can’t get the entire thing in his mouth, but he gets a decent amount in and rubs at what’s left with his hand. Rin’s choking noises have turned into moans and deep breaths, and they get louder as Makoto presses his tongue to the bottom of his dick and slides his mouth up.

“You know,” Rin gasps out, “people usually want me to do this to them, not the other way round.”

Makoto raises an eyebrow, pulling off Rin’s cock, almost surprised at how it tastes like skin and not like smoke. “As if there’s anything ‘usual’ about any of this. And besides, your mouth looks like a bear trap.”

Rin growls, and in an instant he’s rolled them over so he’s straddling Makoto’s hips, pulling off his shirt. “Last time I checked you put your lips over your teeth to suck dick, so any parts of my mouth that are like a bear trap wouldn’t touch you. In any case, if you keep that up, I won’t last long enough to actually finish the job.” He scratches sharp lines on Makoto’s back when he pulls him closer, and Makoto retaliates by sinking his teeth into Rin’s neck. Rin growls and rolls his hips, rubbing his ass against Makoto’s cock.

“Hardly makes sense for you to still have your pants on.” he says, hands moving from Makoto’s back and pulling down the zipper on his jeans.

“Couldn’t you just take them off with your… Demon power, or whatever you call it?”

His hands pause at the buttons as he considers the question. “Not at the moment, no.” he says carefully, avoiding looking directly at Makoto’s eyes.

“Why not?” he asks, watching as Rin lifts his body from Makoto’s lap slightly to move the jeans down his legs and kicking them off once they reach his shins, glad that he was already barefoot.

Rin doesn’t answer, instead grabbing Makoto’s pants from where they lie on the bed and throwing them to the side. He avoids Makoto’s eyes as he shoves the lube into his hand, and Makoto reaches over and places his other hand underneath his chin, gently lifting Rin's head to make him meet his gaze.

“Is this hurting you? Answer me honestly. I’ll stop.”

Rin blinks like a cat. And then he laughs.

“Makoto, if I didn’t know better I’d think you were one of the guys from upstairs. No, this isn’t hurting me.”

Makoto chooses to ignore the revelation that angels apparently exist. It’s hardly surprising, considering he’s just had a demon’s dick in his mouth. Instead, he tries to give Rin a look that conveys he should take this conversation seriously. Judging by the way Rin keeps laughing, he fails.

“Maybe I’m not hurting you, but this is messing with your magic or power or whatever it is. Something’s wrong.”

Rin stops laughing then, and sighs. He leans forward and rests his head on Makoto’s shoulder, which is surprising, but nice. His arms wrap around Rin’s body, cradling him almost instinctively. Rin freezes up, and then relaxes again.

“The thing is, the closer I get to coming, the more human I become. I get weaker, and I’m not sure why. None of us are, and we’re all too scared to ask. My pet theory is all our energy is leaving us so that we’ll be completely renewed when we’re done feeding off whoever we’re fucking, but that barely even makes sense. So. Yeah.”

“How weak can you get?”

For the first time, Rin looks scared. “What?”

“If you want to stop will you be able to say no?  Because if not, we’re not doing this. I don’t want to hurt you.”

And, also for the first time, Rin looks relieved. “Makoto, calm down. When I said weak, I didn’t mean I was going to lose all the bones from my body and become a puddle of flesh. I just meant I’d get to a point where I’d be slightly stronger than a normal human, but unable to do anything supernatural. If I want you to stop, I’ll tell you.”

“And I will.” Makoto says sincerely, and Rin smiles that pointy smile. It becomes less nightmarish and more adorable each time he does it.

“Great. Now hurry up and fuck me.” He says, and passes the lube to Makoto.  Makoto slides the panties off Rin’s long legs, slicks up one of his fingers, and slowly presses into Rin, who pants as it enters.

“You have fucking massive hands for a mortal.” He says once the finger’s fully inside of him, and Makoto lets out a surprised laugh.

“Rin, as an incubus you should probably know by now that ‘mortals’ don’t find it sexy when you call them that.”

Rin huffs out a laugh that turns into a long, drawn out moan as Makoto slides his finger out and back in again. “Would you prefer ‘human’, then?” he asks, shifting his hips to try and find an angle that suits him.

“Maybe you should just stop talking.” Makoto says, and he leans in and kisses him. It’s surprisingly gentle, considering how angry he was when Rin first appeared in his room, and he wonders how this otherworldly, spiky man (if he can even be called that) has made him feel so affectionate in such a short amount of time. Out of all the things that could finally convince something to grow in his heart again, it was a sex monster from hell with stupidly soft hair and a foul mouth that tasted like sweet smoke. He nips at Rin’s bottom lip as he drags and twists his finger inside of him, feeling him sigh and squirm against him. He pulls away then to whisper in Rin’s ear. “I think you’re ready for another one, Rin. Can you take it?”

Rin grunts. “Yes, _fuck_ , just- hurry up, would you? You’ll have withered away into a dry husk that needs Viagra to get it up by the time you put your dick in me at this pace.”

“Don’t be impatient.” he says, sliding another finger in, and Rin’s hands tighten on his back as he hisses. Makoto curls them gently, and Rin cries out into the silence of the night (or is it counted as morning by now?) as his nails scrape down Makoto’s back. It feels like almost enough pressure to draw blood, but Rin’s face makes it all worth it. He bites lightly at Rin’s ear, and suddenly finds himself flat on his back with Rin leaning over him, one hand planted firmly on his chest to keep him down, and the other lubing his cock. He groans and lets his head fall back, dazed with lust. He’d been enjoying watching Rin fall apart so much that he’d forgotten about his own dick. He feels said dick press against Rin’s ass, and it’s only the hand on his chest that keeps him from sitting up. He cranes his head at an awkward angle that he’s sure gives him a double chin.

“Rin, wait! Shouldn’t we use a condom?”

Rin pauses to look at him like he’s stupid. “I can’t get pregnant, I can’t get anyone else pregnant, and I can’t catch or carry any diseases. Why would we need a condom?”

“Won’t it feel gross if I come inside you?”

Rin gives him a filthy grin. “That’s the best part.”

He sinks down fast on Makoto’s cock, and Makoto feels a guttural snarl come from a place in him he didn’t know existed. Rin pauses for a moment, his head tipped back and mouth open as he clenches around Makoto’s cock. Then he’s moving again, riding Makoto fast. Too fast. It’s good, but it makes him very worried for Rin’s safety. Remembering he has arms, he reaches out and grasps Rin’s hips, trying to slow him down. It doesn’t work at first, so he holds them tighter, clenching his hands until he’s sure he’ll leave bruises. When Rin finally stops, he lifts his hand and allows Makoto to sit up with him in his lap.

“Rin, you shouldn’t go so fast.”

“Why? You don’t like it?”

“No, we didn’t spend enough time getting you ready. You’ll hurt yourself.”

Rin laughs, which is a weird feeling for Makoto when his dick’s inside of him. “You’re either forgetting what I am, or not nearly as smart as I thought you were. You won’t hurt me, and if you do, it’ll probably be in a good way. And besides,” he says, rolling his hips and making Makoto’s dick twitch inside of him, “You need to stop holding back.”

That catches him off guard. “What?”

Rin moves Makoto’s hands so that instead of resting on his hips they’re grabbing his ass. Makoto squeezes, and Rin groans a little and huffs out a laugh. “It’s been a long time for you, I know it. You’re pent up and frustrated. Wouldn’t it feel good to get some of that anger out?”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Makoto, you’re honestly hurting me more by going slow.” He lifts his hips and sinks back down, and Makoto gives a harsh thrust without thinking. Rin moans, tiny and surprised, and leans in close to Makoto’s ear. “Fuck me?” he asks, and that’s when Makoto breaks.

“Yes.” He answers, although it’s barely audible, and he grips Rin’s hips and fucks up into him, hard. Rin sighs out a few words in a tongue that doesn’t sound to be human in origin and grips Makoto tight against him, pushing down to meet his thrusts. Makoto anchors a hand in Rin’s long, soft hair and tugs, feeling Rin melt against him. “Keep doing that.” He hisses out, and when Makoto pulls harder on his hair and tilts his head back, his pupils are dilated far too large to belong to anything mortal. Makoto finds his inhumanly fucked-out expression worryingly attractive, and crashes his mouth down to kiss Rin sloppily. The sounds of skin hitting skin and the occasional clack of teeth create a strange, almost musical effect, and Makoto feels both like he’s drowning and being burned alive. When he and Rin finally pull apart, a string of saliva connects their mouths inches away from each other. Rin bounces shakily as Makoto fucks him, but he still finds the energy to cock a brow and pant out “Is that- ah! All you have?”

In response, Makoto flips them over with strength he didn’t know he possessed, sliding nearly all the way out of Rin before shoving back into him harshly. He’d wanted to go slowly with Rin, be calm and gentle with him, a sort of leisurely walk to hell. Now, he’s fucking Rin with all the passion and lust he’d tried to convince himself never existed in him. Rin, fortunately, seems to be enjoying it- He’s raking his nails down Makoto’s back again, and he’s certain that he’s drawn blood. That turns Makoto on more than he cares to admit, and he bites hard at Rin’s neck, grazing a long string of bites towards his chest. As a supernatural being, Rin most likely won’t bruise, but Makoto hopes anyway that he can leave some kind of mark on him. He presses his tongue to Rin’s nipple, and Rin arches and cries out. Makoto sucks his nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it before biting it. The second after the bite he realises exactly how much that must have hurt, and pulls away to apologise to Rin. Upon seeing Rin’s face the realisation hits him that Rin is past being able to hear him- his eyes are shut tight and his bottom lip is caught between those sharp teeth. It’s bleeding, leaking a colour just slightly too red to look human, and without thinking Makoto leans in and kisses Rin again. Rin’s mouth falls open under his as he adjusts the angle of his dick sliding into Rin’s ass, and they pant into each other’s mouths. Makoto hears nothing but their exchange of breath and the slick sounds of their bodies as they fuck.

Rin breaks free of Makoto’s mouth, and he says something in that inhuman language again. Makoto bites at Rin’s neck in response. “I can’t understand you.”

“ _Je vais jouir.”_ He breathes out the sentence in a quick, tangled sigh, and Makoto shakes his head, reaching down and grabbing Rin’s cock harshly. “Try again.”

Rin gives Makoto a smack on the back of the head, then grips his hair as Makoto thrusts hard in response. “I’m going to come, you fucking idiot.” He finally chokes out, and Makoto grips tight at the base of his cock.

“Are you?” he says, and Rin _whimpers._

“Makoto, don’t fuck around.” He says, breathing heavily and wriggling his hips, trying to free himself from Makoto’s grip.

“You get more human the closer you get to coming, right? And I assume you don’t get all of my soul unless you come, right?”

Rin’s eyes shut again, and then lazily blink open, glazed with lust. “I already have half of it, enough to seal the deal and bring back your friend.”

Makoto, for the first time in months, had forgotten Haru entirely. “How long could I keep you from coming, Rin? Longer than I could keep a human from coming for, I assume. What if I just left you, huh? What then?”

Rin grinds against him desperately, moaning as Makoto presses deeper inside of him. “Fuck, Makoto, just let me-“

Makoto shuts him up with a bite to his lower lip. "You can't leave until I'm done with you and you're done with me, right?" he taunts. “You’d belong to me.”

Rin is unbearably tight. He’s slipped away from any structured form of language, moaning and panting, the only recognisable words coming from his mouth being “please” and “Makoto”, but Makoto understands what he means- Rin already does.

“Mine.” He says, taking the skin covering Rin’s collarbone between his teeth as he releases his cock.

Other than a tangled yell tearing free from Rin’s throat, the world is completely, utterly silent. He would be certain he was underwater were it not for the fire of Rin’s nails carving his back and the heat of Rin’s body surrounding his dick and that iron, smoky, salty taste of skin in his mouth and without even realising it he’s coming too.

When the sound comes back, he finds himself lying sprawled across Rin’s body, Rin’s arms still wrapped around him. Realising that it’s probably very uncomfortable for Rin to have Makoto lying on him, he rolls over onto his side, and Rin rolls with him. He folds Rin into his arms, and they lie together for a bit, breathing hard. Makoto, once again, ignores the fact that Rin probably shouldn’t have to breathe and takes the pause as an opportunity to sort through his feelings.

He’s sated, or at least his body is. It feels heavy and, for the first time in months, his muscles don’t feel so tight that they’re close to snapping. His mind, however, feels incomplete somehow- that’s probably his soul missing. It’s strange- up until now he hadn’t been sure that souls existed, even though he’d promised his to Rin. They certainly do exist, he knows that now, but his no longer exists in him. He feels empty, except for a strange feeling somewhere in his chest, sort of like he has a rope tied around his heart. It’s almost like the rope is being tugged on when Rin finally rolls away from him and sits up, grimacing.

“Ugh. It’s always nice until you have to clean it up.”

“Clean what up?”

Rin looks at Makoto, looks at Makoto’s dick, looks between his own legs, and then back at Makoto again. The lightbulb flicks on.

“Ah. I thought you said that was the best part?”

“How have you lived this long without ever bottoming? It’s great at first, but then it gets kind of sticky and weird. Hold on.”

Rin flicks his wrist, and the sound disappears. Makoto blinks very slowly, suddenly aware of how heavy his eyelids are. When his eyes refocus, Rin’s wearing the black hoodie and jeans he had on when Makoto first noticed him plastered to the ceiling of his room. Makoto makes a move to get his pants on, but collapses, entirely exhausted, as soon as he tries to lift his head.

“Moving probably isn’t a good idea for you at the moment. I took a lot out of you. Maybe just lie there for a bit while you get your strength back.”

“Why am I so tired?”

Rin gives him a long look, and when he speaks it’s slow and slightly exasperated, like Makoto’s a confused kindergartener that can’t quite grasp the idea that one and one equal two. “I took your soul, Makoto.”

Makoto tries to raise his head again, and the room swirls in his eyes. “Does that usually make people this tired?”

“What do you think?”

“If anything, I thought I’d feel lighter.”

Rin snorts. “You humans are crazy. Anyway, I took your energy too, to feed myself. And I took a bit of your life.”

“To give to Haru, right?”

Rin reaches over and, annoyingly, ruffles his hair. “Smart boy.”

Makoto lightly slaps him away, and it feels like he’s lifting a truck. “How does that work, by the way? Did you take a few years off my life and give them to Haru?”

“Not really. I just took some of… Well. I don’t know how to explain it in human terms. Basically, I fed myself off your physical energy, and then I took the energy of something else. The stuff that separates you, a moving, walking, talking, fucking entity, from a sack of flesh like Haru. Your life. That’s what I’m going to use to kind of jump-start him and bring him back.”

Makoto’s feeling energetic enough to move slightly, and flops over on his side like a beached whale to face Rin. “What does that mean? Will we be, like, connected or something? Will I be able to read his mind?”

“No. Nothing specific to you will end up in him. Each human doesn’t have unique life- life is universal, and it can be traded amongst people. However, what’s necessary for that to happen is something like me that can take life away and transfer it into someone who’s either dead or in a state of non-living, like Haru.”

“How do you transfer it?”

“Take me to him and you’ll find out.”

“Can’t you take us there with your power? Or is it not fully recharged yet?”

Rin grins, as he always does. “After sex my power is as ‘recharged’, as you say, as it can be. But unfortunate things happen to humans when incubi magic them places. If I did that, there’s no certainty that you’d arrive the same person you were when you left.”

Makoto can’t help but think that he’s already been changed forever from who he was when he first started the ritual. “I’m not really in any state to drive.”

“I know how to drive, but I don’t have a license.”

“Is there anything you can do to wake me up a little more?”

Rin cocks his head thoughtfully, then jabs Makoto in the ribs. Makoto gasps and flails, falling off the bed. Rin darts away just in time to avoid his swinging limbs.

“What the fuck?” Makoto asks when he has his breath back, and Rin laughs, coming closer and extending a hand to help him up.

“It got you moving, didn’t it?” He asks, and the rope around Makoto’s heart tightens and then hangs loose as he takes Rin’s hand in his own and lets him help him to his feet.

Once Makoto’s managed to locate his clothes on their various places on the floor of his bedroom, he and Rin find themselves in his car, Makoto trying his best not to fall asleep at the wheel and Rin studying the inside of the car with wide eyes. He keeps appearing and disappearing in various places inside, and most likely outside, of it.

“Sorry,” He says, when Makoto gives him a questioning look, “It just never gets old. One minute you’re learning control over horses, the next you’re taming metal animals of your own design.”

Makoto laughs and takes a hand off the wheel to rub it over his sore eyes. “I keep forgetting how old you must be.”

Rin smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m not sure there’s a number in any human language that can describe how old I am.”

“Not even infinity?”

“Infinity can’t even get close.”

There’s an uncomfortable pause.

“So, this is your chance to ask a demon literally anything. Time starts now and ends when we get to the hospital.”

Makoto considers, then takes the opportunity. “If you come based on need, why did you wait so long to come to me?”

“I had to come when you were ready. Otherwise you wouldn’t have been prepared to make a deal with me.”

“What do you do with souls when you take them?”

“I can’t tell you that.”

“You said I could ask you anything.”

“That doesn’t mean I can answer everything.”

Makoto nods. He supposes he can’t change that. He thinks carefully about his next question.

“Can you teach me any of that demon language you kept speaking in?”

“Not exactly. I can tell you words, but I’m fairly certain your tongue would catch fire if you tried to pronounce them.”

“Just tell me words, then.”

Rin thinks, and then, hesitantly, breathes out a word. Makoto tastes smoke in his mouth, and Rin runs his tongue over his own teeth.

“What does that mean?”

Rin is quiet for a long time. “Yours.”

“Oh.”

 Rin shifts slightly, and Makoto catches sight of a mark on his collarbone. An imprint of his own teeth. It makes the rope feel precariously taut.

“Most of my marks on you disappeared. Why is that one still there?”

Rin pulls his hoodie up hastily. “I don’t know.” He says, and pulls the hood over his face, signalling the end of the conversation. The rest of the drive to the hospital is silent.

Once they’re inside the hospital, there's a suspicious lack of noise, or anyone keeping them from entering and doing as they please. As he and Rin walk through the halls, he sees the people inside moving, but it’s wrong- they move like puppets on tangled strings, not humans. Rin’s facial expression tells him all he needs to know- it’s his doing. Makoto would have thought it would be strained, like it was when he was using his powers a little while before they fucked, but it’s the opposite- Rin’s face is curled in the powerful smirk of a being that could bring nations to their knees, and has done it before. It’s only just hitting him how strong he must be, and the knowledge that he’s had power over a being like Rin is more intoxicating than he cares to admit.

“In here.” He says when they reach Haru’s room, and Rin nods, his smirk dropping into a carefully blank expression. They approach Haru’s bed quietly, and when they arrive, Rin gently reaches down and holds Haru’s face in both hands. “What now?” Makoto asks, frighteningly uncomfortable with how he feels when he watches Rin touch someone that isn’t him.

Rin’s silent, like he knows Makoto won’t like what happens next. “This.” He says, and kisses Haru.

Both Makoto and Haru are frozen, but Haru is the first to move. It starts in his eyebrows, slowly knitting together in confusion. It moves to his nose, which wrinkles, and then to his lips, as they kiss Rin back. When his tongue moves, Makoto’s hand clenches into a fist. He’s a second away from reaching forward and grabbing Rin by the hair when Haru pulls away, arching his back and taking a sharp, clogged breath in, like he's surfacing from deep water. Rin moves away, taking Makoto’s hand and pulling. “We should get you a respectable distance away from here so that you don’t get arrested by the doctors when they come in.”

“That makes sense.” Makoto agrees, and allows himself to be pulled. It’s a short walk until he realises the mistake he’s making, and swings Rin around a corner into a small alcove.

“What are you doing?” Rin asks as Makoto backs him up against the wall.

“I think something happened to me when we had sex. Something that wasn’t supposed to.”

Rin doesn’t look at him, and Makoto understands why, the rope tying itself into a knot around his heart. “You can feel it too, can’t you?”

He gives a nod so slight it’s almost invisible.

“Rin.” He clasps his hand tight around his wrist, and Rin doesn’t pull away, even though he could do so if he wanted to, easily. “Do you know what I felt when you kissed Haru to bring him back?”

Rin finally meets his gaze. “Do I want to?”

Makoto holds his stare. “I wanted to kill him. I wanted to rip out his throat for touching you. Even though bringing him back was the reason I tried to summon you in the first place, I wanted to kill him with my bare hands. I wanted to murder my best friend because he was kissing you and I wasn’t. And do you know what I felt after that?”

Rin gives a soft whimper that indicates to Makoto that he already knows. He leans in closer and breathes his next words along his neck.

“I wanted to fuck you. I wanted to pull you back onto my cock and slam into you until you were shaking. I wanted you to be begging, crying, _screaming_ to be able to come as I held you back from finding release. And when I did let you come, I wanted to come inside of you too, and keep fucking you as you sobbed, coming again and again into you until it was leaking out of you and the whole world would know you were mine.”

He punctuates the word _mine_ by following it with a sharp bite to Rin’s neck. Rin gives a long, drawn out moan. “That’s a hell of a thought to have in just a few seconds, Makoto.” He says, trying to make a joke out of it. Makoto draws back, and stares into Rin’s red eyes, the colour of blood. He sags against the wall out of pure exhaustion, leaning closer to Rin’s face.

“What the hell did you do to me?”

Rin’s eyes are so very sad as he looks at Makoto, and the strange, foul hate and lust mixing within his chest softens to a need to hold Rin in his arms until the sadness is gone from him. He breathes a sigh of relief as Rin reaches up and brushes a hand across his jaw, closing his eyes as the tension of the knot seeps from him like smoke.

“Goodbye, Makoto.”

His eyes snap open. Rin’s gentle touch turns to his fingers pressing hard against the side of Makoto’s face.

_No, no, nononononon-_

He’s out cold instantly.

When he wakes, he’s in Haru’s hospital room, surrounded by a swarm of nurses and doctors. None of them seem to care that he’s there past visiting hours- they’re too absorbed with Haru, and he assumes to be Rin’s doing that they don’t care that he’s here. Haru’s too weak to speak more than a few words at the moment, and the nurses say he’ll be disoriented for the next few days at least. He doesn’t seem to be disoriented to Makoto, though. The look he gives him, cutting through the crowd of hospital workers around his bed, suggests perfect mental clarity.

Haru’s recovery is deemed miraculous. Literally, miraculous. His lack of brain damage and all other issues that he should be experiencing has the doctors completely lost, and televangelists are lining up outside his room in the hospital, trying to interview him. Haru gets Makoto to tack a note up on his door to try and get them to stop bothering him. It reads:

“What did you see while you were in the coma?”

“I don’t know.”

“What did you see when you woke up?”

“Light.”

“Was it comforting/Godlike?”

“It felt sharp.”

It makes Makoto laugh to imagine how they’d feel if they knew the truth- that their precious act of God was actually due to a demon. But it hurts to laugh. It hurts to remember that sharp light.

They go swimming when Haru is deemed well enough to leave the hospital. Haru chooses the beach where he first hit his head. He’s not afraid of the water- it would take more than an eight month coma to make Haru afraid of his precious ocean. All that’s changed is that now he’s wise enough not to swim alone at night. Haru lets out an uncharacteristic laugh as he sprints towards the water, diving in and resurfacing quickly. Makoto smiles as he watches, but it’s as tight as the rope around his heart feels. His own reconnection with what he loves can’t be so simply found. He sighs, and follows Haru into the water. It feels strange to be wearing a shirt while he swims, but the scars on his back haven’t faded yet, and they’re not something he can let anyone else see. He thinks Haru knows they’re there anyway- he knows more than he lets on, at least.

As Haru seems more and more alive each day, Makoto feels like he’s sinking. The rope’s formed a noose, and his heart hangs by it, choking in his chest. Some days it’s so tight he swears he’s going to snap- others he can barely even feel it. He fears the second kind of day the most- it’s then that he wonders if Rin was ever truly connected to him. He tries everything he can to summon him- repeats endless rituals, hoping each time for that sarcastic voice to find him in his room. It never does.

Then, one night, he wakes from his sleep without warning. He’s immediately on edge- the pills he took to make him sleep should have stopped him from waking up like this. Something is not right.

The first thing he notices is how silent his room is.

The second thing he notices is breath, hot over his cock.

He freezes, and the breath stays hanging there, waiting. It takes him an embarrassingly long time to understand what it’s waiting for.

It’s waiting for permission.

He slides his hand out from underneath his blankets and lays them, shaking, on the lump under his sheets.

_Oh._

It’s not like a bear trap at all.

His mouth is hotter than it has any right to be, and he’s clearly far better at this than Makoto is. It makes sense that he can take it all the way into his mouth and down his throat- he doesn’t need to breathe, after all, and this is pretty much what he was designed for. Makoto briefly loses control of rational thought, tipping his head back and breathing harshly out through his nose as he feels a tongue press against the underside of his cock and drag upwards. Once his mouth is off Makoto’s dick he licks at the tip almost delicately. Makoto lifts his hands, and the heat withdraws, unsure.

Then, Makoto buries his hands in that stupidly soft hair.

He doesn’t last long- not now, not when he can grip and pull at his hair and press his mouth harder down on his cock. The mouth on him gets more and more frantic too, and he can feel more than hear the moans that slip from underneath his sheets, especially when he pulls hard on his hair as he comes down his throat.

There’s a pause as he collects himself, stroking that soft hair reverently, sighing and revelling in how easy it is to breathe now. Once he feels like he can move again, he slowly lifts his blankets.

It’s strange how those teeth seem to shine even when there’s no light.

When Makoto’s pronunciation of demon language is probably incredibly clumsy, but he’s glad that his tongue doesn’t catch fire when he speaks the word Rin taught him.

**Author's Note:**

> you can tell this fic is srs bsns because i didnt end it when rin was on makotos roof and say 'instructions unclear, demon caught in ceiling fan'  
> sorry this is so bad its unbetad and i wrote it at 1 am  
> the infinity bit probably doesnt make sense but incubi arent great at maths  
> my twitters sinmatsuoka hmu there if u wanna yell at me for my poor writing or sth (or try my sin blog yiffmatsuoka or my regular blog rinmatsuokka although i barely use them)  
> the titles from coma baby by nicole dollanganger  
> get it bc harus in a coma  
> im an asshole


End file.
